


及影／Under the snow

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※Chapter 1&2：2019飛雄生誕賀文＆2020及影日賀文※Chapter 1：影山飛雄第一人稱視角※Chapter 2：及川徹第一人稱視角※久未寫作文筆生疏還請多包涵QQ
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	1. 影山飛雄第一人稱視角

最初，我和那個人的關係算不上好，或者正確的說，是我完全被對方討厭了。

而我也以為我們之間的關係會在初中畢業後漸漸交惡──沒辦法，畢竟我們還是會在球場上相遇，所以那個人的身影在多年以後仍舊清晰無比。

他的目光，他的手指，他的嘴唇，他的微笑。

我用了漫長的時間仰望著他並細細刻劃，我以為我能一直記得這些。

直到他遠赴阿根廷打排球的那一天。

最終，我忘了及川前輩的模樣。

〈Under the snow〉

捨棄了熟悉故鄉的一切，踏上遙遠的旅程到全然陌生的異地生活，那會是什麼樣的光景？

直到現在，我還是無法完全理解那個人的不按理出牌的選擇。

哪怕那個人現在就站在我身旁，用著熟稔、再理所當然不過的口吻在我耳邊低聲對著我說「嗨，小飛雄好久不見了」，我還是不明白他所做的決定。

他彷彿遺忘了我和他這幾年的距離足足有一萬八千四百八十七公里遠。

我對他的了解，或許早已隨著彼此身處的距離而漸漸消退了吧。

我看著他戴的毛帽一眼，上頭積了一層薄薄的白雪，一時之間五味雜陳。

明明就有我家鑰匙，還傻呼呼地站在雪夜裡等我回來……

我不由得在心裡嘆了一口氣。

「及川前輩，你為什麼會出現在我家？」

「什麼為什麼？我不是你的戀人嗎，出現在你家再自然不過吧？還是說──你家藏了什麼不可告人的秘密？」

看吧，離開得莫名其妙，現在一聲不響地跑了回來，然後一開口就喋喋不休。

這就是我失蹤三年、幾乎音訊杳然的男朋友。

「抱歉，我家沒有什麼不可告人的祕密。我只是想說，你可以事前通知我一聲的。」

「因為想要給你一個驚喜嘛！怎麼，難道你不開心？」

「……沒有。」

我別過臉，想逃避他那雙充滿期待的眼睛，可餘光還是在黑夜裡清楚瞧見他張開雙臂站在原地，那模樣顯得有些寂寞。我猶豫片刻，還是勉為其難地給了他一個久違的擁抱。

「奇怪，你好像變瘦了？『力量咖哩』是不是吃得不夠多啊？」

「……你這是在挖苦我嗎？」

「你居然聽出來了？我只是沒想到明明始終一臉凶神惡煞的臭小鬼如今也成了廣告代言人──」

「還有球迷要簽名，對吧？」我不等他把話說完，抬眼對上他詫異的表情。

「你怎麼知道！」他驚呼。

我小聲說了一句白癡，接著鬆開手，從他的懷抱掙脫。

「好嘛好嘛，廣告代言人和幫球迷簽名都不是重點，但你真的變瘦了，飛雄。真是的，我不在的時候要好好照顧自己啊。」

我轉動插在門孔上的鑰匙，把湧上喉嚨的話吞回腹中。

要是真的把話說出來了，這個人肯定會得寸進尺的吧。

這一切還不都得怪你。

給我負起責任啊，及川徹。

※※※

「和隊友去慶生了？」進到屋子裡以後，他忽然在我背後問。

「嗯。」我一邊按下遙控器，一邊據實以答。

「我想也是呢……」

聽見他掩不住失望的口吻，我思忖良久才又開口：「但還有點餓。」

「是嗎，那太好了。」他的聲音聽起來像是鬆了一口氣，我鬼使神差般地回過頭，正好迎上他燦爛的笑容。

「我在來的路上買了蛋糕，一起吃吧？」

「喔。」我含糊回答，飛快地把視線轉回電視上。

四吋的戚風蛋糕被擺在不算寬敞的餐桌上，白色的鮮奶油覆蓋在鬆軟的巧克力蛋糕上，上頭還有四片對切的草莓與巧克力碎屑做為裝飾──以及那絕不可能看漏的、寫著「Happy Birthday」的祝福字牌。

我看著他小心翼翼地從蛋糕盒裡拿出蠟燭，又匆匆忙忙地四處找火柴的樣子，忍不住嘴角上揚。明明沒有笑出聲，但還是逃不過他敏銳的觀察。只見他如小孩子幼稚般地輕哼一聲，嘴裡嚷嚷著「這可是很重要的儀式啊」，接著繼續在廚房裡翻箱倒櫃，全身散發著找不到火柴絕不善罷干休的猛烈氣勢──似乎很久以前我也曾經見過這樣的景象。

「火柴前幾年用完後就沒再買了，就直接吃吧。」我說。

「哈啊？用完了？這種事你倒是早點說嘛！害我找了老半天都找不到。」他身形一頓，隨後拉開椅子坐了下來。

「誰知道你會在這個時候回來啊！」話才剛說出口，我就後悔了。

在我面前的及川前輩倏地蹙起眉頭，像是要把我的臉瞪出個大洞。

「怎麼了？」我心虛地問。

「怪不得我一直覺得哪裡不對勁，原來是這麼一回事啊。」他望著我，方才緊皺的眉已被撫平，取而代之的是滿面微笑。他的笑容過於明亮，眼眸裡蓄著的溫柔像是要把我淹沒。我下意識想要逃走，但及川前輩比我還要早一步握住我的手，我只能僵硬地坐在原位。

「我說啊，飛雄。」

「什、什麼……」他的一隻手不動聲色地攀上我的背，被撫摸過的地方都泛起一片涼意。

「見到我回來，你是不是很緊張？」及川前輩的聲音聽起來像是帶著輕微的笑意，這讓我很不爽。

「哈啊？我、我為什麼要緊張？」我瞠著眼，極力忽視他在我耳邊傳來的溫熱吐息。

「唔，該怎麼說呢，有點類似近鄉情怯吧，明明心裡很高興見到我，可是又不坦率地表達出來……可以這麼說吧？」他說到最後，也不再繼續遮掩那一絲一毫的愉悅，態度大方又自然地在我的臉頰親了一下。

「你、少往臉上貼金了！」

「是這樣嗎，但你的耳根都紅透了呢。」

「才沒──」

正想反駁的時候，及川前輩早已準確無誤地攫取我的唇。

不論是久違卻又熟悉的濕熱觸感，沁入鼻間的滿是這個人的氣息，還是透過布料傳遞過來的炙熱體溫，這一切令人無從抗拒──及川前輩太狡猾了！

不甘心地反咬了他一口，而後隱約聽見他細微的悶哼，但他隨即氣勢洶洶地吻了上來，還不時變換角度，我就這麼被他吻得分不著東南西北，真是讓人不甘心──這麼想的我吃力地睜開眼睛，本想停止這個濃烈的吻，卻在視野的隙縫中瞧見他細長的睫毛如同蝴蝶翅膀輕輕顫動。

於是我放棄了掙扎。

算了，不坦率就不坦率吧，反正即使我不說你也會知道我的心意。


	2. 及川徹第一人稱視角

「為什麼分開的這幾年，你從來不和我聯絡？」

睽違已久的戀人背對著我，用平淡的口吻向我提出質問。

我望著他躺在床上的側影，即使看不見他此刻的表情，也想像得出他的臉上肯定是爬滿委屈和憤怒。他的肩膀明顯地拱起，隱約透露出他的緊張──這些我都知道的。

畢竟沒有人可以容忍自己的另一半一聲不響地跑到地球的另一端，哪怕那個人是對戀愛一竅不通的影山飛雄。

曾經我也想過，分隔兩地的痛苦，究竟是我的多一些，還是飛雄的少一些。不過那些猜想根本毫無意義，因為想念總是時時刻刻存在，瘋狂地蠶食著我的神經。

在一片寂靜的黑暗中，我低聲說出了藏在內心深處、絕對不想被人知曉的秘密。

「因為我是個膽小鬼。」

「如果聽見你的聲音，也許我就沒有勇氣待在阿根廷打排球了。」

〈Under the snow〉

「我說……你的行李為什麼不放回自己的房間？」

飛雄的聲音從三公尺遠的客廳傳來，他的提問早在意料之中──對此我只能給出「真是個不解風情的傢伙」的差勁評價，但轉念一想又覺得高興，至少這幾年來飛雄還是我認識的那個木頭飛雄，沒有什麼實質上的改變。

我停下手上刷洗碗盤的工作，裝出困惑的模樣：「因為好幾年沒回來了嘛，房間都積了一層厚厚的灰塵，還要打掃太累人了。」我一邊正經八百地說著，一邊觀察他的表情，在他還沒有發怒以前追加了一句：「就今晚而已，明天早上我一定乖乖打掃房間？」

他欲言又止，臉色一陣青一陣紅，半晌才吶吶回答知道了，便風風火火地進了浴室洗澡。

我一邊竊笑，一邊為飛雄變本加厲的不坦率搖頭。

誰叫你老是這麼彆扭，明明在我不在的這段時間把我的房間打掃得一塵不染，卻不願意承認，不好好欺負你一下怎麼行啊。

※※※

洗完澡的我剛走進飛雄的寢室，就瞥見他枕著枕頭，在床上翻閱著排球雜誌。床頭燈泛著鵝黃色的光線打在他的臉上，為他的側臉輪廓添加了一股柔和。我從另一側爬上他的床，掀開被子的那一瞬間我察覺到飛雄不自然地動了一下。

是緊張還是警戒我無從得知，不過在心情上難免遭到打擊。

果然，分離兩年的空白是無法用一個深吻和擁抱填滿的嗎。

兩個大男人躺在一張加大的單人床仍顯得狹窄擁擠。我掖好被子，手臂便不經意碰到飛雄的，他像觸電般地收回手，有些狼狽地將雜誌闔起。

「要睡了嗎？」他低聲問。

「嗯，搭飛機好累。」我若無其事地裝出撒嬌般的低吟

，接著把身體轉向他並靠了過去。

「你呢，雜誌看完了？」

「嗯、算是吧……那、我關燈了。」

飛雄匆匆看了我一眼便扭頭把床頭燈給關了──啊，好可惜。

他一定不知道自己現在的臉紅得像顆熟透了的蘋果一樣，超級可愛的。

兩個人就這麼各自佔據床的一側，關上了燈以後便鴉雀無聲。

真奇怪，以前我們同居的時候也是這麼安靜的嗎？

漆黑的房間裡只有窗外的微弱月光照映，尚未入睡的我直勾勾地望著天花板，與飛雄一同經歷的往事沒由來地麇至沓來，偌大的天花板成了播放回憶的電影院。無處宣洩的情感在黑夜裡閃閃發光，像紛飛的雪花般不斷層層疊堆，最終覆蓋了整個世界。

「飛雄，你睡了嗎？」

回應我的，只有對方細微平穩的呼吸。

但這並不構成阻止我在夜裡自言自語的理由。

「現在想想，離開你的那一天，也和現在一樣，是個下雪天。」

「很久以前就決定要去阿根廷打排球，只是一直沒有機會告訴你……」

「不……雖然那也有害怕的成分在。畢竟日本和阿根廷的距離也太遠了。」

「原本想在最後和你說些什麼的，但是──」

「為什麼忽然說起這個來了？」

飛雄低沉的聲音驟然打斷我的自白，我嚇得轉過頭，卻見他仍然維持著側躺的姿勢。

我沉默了一會，在黑暗中朝著他的背影輕聲說道：「因為我覺得有必要。」

他的聲音聽起來悶悶的：「假如我已經睡著的話，你說這些不就沒有意義了？」

「我知道你醒著，飛雄。」我一字一句地說。

這一次，飛雄隔了很久才開口。

「前陣子，日向傳了他和你一起打沙排的照片給我。」

我感覺他的話還未說完，便安靜等待。

「老實說，看到照片的當下我很生氣也很錯愕……總之就是覺得很不爽。」

「明明從來沒打過電話給我，電話也不接，回覆的訊息也少得可憐，只有在生日和過年的時候才傳訊息給我……憑什麼那個笨蛋可以和你一起打球一起吃飯？還一副玩得很開心的樣子……」

「喂！你有在聽嗎？」

他一股腦兒地把話說完，氣勢洶洶地翻過身瞪著我，湛藍色的眼瞳流淌著璀璨的光，飽含其中的情感不言而喻。

「我當然有在聽。」我朝他笑了笑，在他的臉頰上輕啄了一下，當作是他終於願意說出內心話的獎勵。

「你幹嘛？」不明所以的飛雄回咬了我一口，見我笑得更厲害了，他忍不住皺眉。

「我可是很認真在跟你說話！你吻我是什麼意思！」

「我只是表達一下我的感動嘛──等、等飛雄，生氣以前先聽我把話說完！」

「我又沒生氣……」他撇著嘴咕噥道。

事到如今，我也不得不向飛雄坦承一切。

可我實在沒有想到要以這種形式將秘密公諸於世──我深吸一口氣，隨後把目光轉移到天花板，最後又落在飛雄身上。

「這兩年，沒能和你聯絡是我的錯。對不起。」

「因為我實在太害怕了。」

話剛說出口，剛才歡樂溫馨的氣氛又回到最初被黑暗籠罩的低迷。

如同那天分別的時候。

當我抵達布宜諾斯艾利斯的國際機場，下了飛機以後，才發現周遭盡是與日本大相逕庭的建築物和西方臉孔，一時之間竟然對自己所做的決定感到恐懼。這裡沒有熟悉的隊友，偶爾嚴厲的教練，沒有老是照顧我小岩，沒有愛嘮叨的老媽，更沒有我愛的飛雄──我現在是一個人。

學了一年多的西語因為緊張而派不上用場，在機場經歷幾番波折，才總算安全到了教練推薦的聖胡安俱樂部。然而到了這裡卻還無法安心，因為聚集在這裡的人們既是我的隊友也是我的競爭對手。

陌生的語言，陌生的環境，陌生的人群，這裡真的有我的棲身之所嗎？

在三個月密集的魔鬼訓練下，我不禁開始產生自我懷疑。

然而就在某一天早晨，我從電視牆看見飛雄宣布加入斯懷登阿德勒的新聞。

「這傢伙真的是讓人嫉妒啊」，雖然腦海中也曾閃過這樣的想法，但更多的卻是「原來即使身處在不同地方，排球仍是我們的羈絆」「我不是一個人」「絕對不能輸」之類的念頭。

手裡緊握著手機，想打電話給飛雄的衝動擴散全身，想對同樣身為球員的他說聲「恭喜」，也想對身為戀人的他說聲「我很想你」「好想見面」「我愛你」這樣的話。

直到這時候的我才真正地意識到，原來自己是這麼愛著影山飛雄這個人。

「如果聽見你的聲音，也許我就沒有勇氣待在阿根廷打排球了。」

「不過好笑的是，也是因為知道你去了斯懷登阿德勒，才更加堅定要在阿根廷打球的決心。這全部都是因為你，飛雄。」

大抵是精神被漫長的飛行時間和轉機折磨得差不多了，我就這麼語無倫次地說著話，也不清楚一旁的飛雄到底聽進去多少又聽懂了多少。意識逐漸變得模糊，唯獨我非常肯定的一點，那就是無論如何，這些話我絕對不會再對任何人說第二遍。

「你真是個大笨蛋。」飛雄為我說的這番不堪的往事小聲做出結論。

「飛雄你好意思說我？」我忿忿地用手指戳著他的胸膛：「從我們重逢以後就一直躲著我，要不是我對你了解得夠深，不然換作別人還以為你外遇呢！」

「哈啊？會這麼想的你就是個徹頭徹尾的大笨蛋！」他一邊回握我的手一邊說著，在我還來不及駁斥以前，用一個算不上溫柔但足夠猛烈的吻堵上了我的嘴。

「唔！」

被吻的瞬間腦袋一片空白，我反常地任由飛雄吻著，片刻過後他才停下動作，眼神寫滿擔憂地望著我，沉聲問我是不是哪裡不舒服，回過神的我隨即否認。

「沒有不舒服，那是不高興嗎？」他板著臉，似乎非常糾結我的反應。

「不如說我很高興吧……」我抿著唇，猶豫片刻最後選用了直球回應他：「所以說，你這是原諒我了？」

他用著我無法形容的詭異表情瞅著我，語氣裡透著些許的委屈和彆扭：「打從我看到你站在家門口的那一刻起，我就原諒你了。」一陣寂靜後，他別過頭：「該睡覺了！」

我暗自在他的背後偷笑，心中除了滿滿的感動以外只剩下濃厚的愛意。

「但是在睡覺以前，我還有話想要對你說。」

「什麼話？直接說不就好了。」

「這種話要面對面看著說才行。」我撒嬌道：「轉過來嘛飛雄。」

「你有完沒完？」他迅速轉身，彼此的目光瞬間交會。

我凝望著他在黑暗中隱隱發燙的臉頰，真摯且緩慢地向他說出這兩年來一直想對他說的話。

「我愛你。」

「我回來了。」

FIN.


End file.
